Star Crossed Darkness
by GAvillain
Summary: Maleficent is on the path to return to power, but a certain Lord of the Underworld has just made things a whole lot more complicated. This was my first fanfic so go easy on it.
1. Shadows, Schemes, and Fires

Hades appeared in a plume of smoke at the world entryway of Traverse Town. The world was once a safe haven for world travelers, but since the defeat of Xehanort's Heartless, the town had been vacated. Or rather, it was vacated until Maleficent showed up in search for a new headquarters. The sorceress had completely taken over the abandoned town and molded it into a city for villains and other unsavory figures.

Hades walked passed what had once been Cid's accessory shop and went into the second district of the city. This was where the life of the city of darkness was. All around, under-handed deals were being carried out, brawls were occurring, people were being chased by Heartless, and all of this took place right in the shadow of the city's castle. What had once been the Gizmo Shop was now a mechanical and dark castle.

Hades chuckled. The witch certainly had a thing for theatrical lairs, didn't she? But Hades wasn't here for a social visit. He had business in mind. He used to work for Maleficent back when she was at the height of her power. It was so long ago, and Hades had come so far since then. Back then, his only concern was taking over Mount Olympus, but now, his sights were more ambitious: he wanted Kingdom Hearts. He wanted to be a god among gods. But to do this, he'd need some help.

Hades entered the bar that was known as _The Hellfire Club_. This bar was the hub of the city and where everybody who's anybody gathered. Hades sat down at the end of the bar.

"What can I get ya, hothead?" the Old Hag bartender asked.

"I'll take a tall glass of ambrosia, babe," Hades replied.

"Deity's license, sir," the bartender demanded.

Hades pulled out his wallet from his pocket. It was black with Behemoth leather and the word "HADES" written in gold letters along the side. His wallet, like Merlin's bag, could fit anything inside, no matter how big, and not alter size a bit. Inside the wallet was Hades's Helm of Darkness, keys to the Underworld, parchment and paper (for any on the spot contracts), and Hades's license. He pulled out the license and handed it to the bartender.

The bar doors swung open again and in walked the Mistress of All Evil herself, Maleficent. She walked up to the bar and sat next to Hades.

"I'll take a frozen margarita, please," Maleficent told the bartender, not giving the old hag enough time to ask her for her order.

Hades rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, not believing what he was about to do.

"So, Mal, nice town ya got here," Hades said to the woman next to him who refused to look at Hades, "Of course, not quite as nice as the old joint, but hey, it serves it purpose." Hades made sure to include the last part. He knew Maleficent was still bitter at how far she had fallen.

"What do you want, Hades," the witch demanded, still refusing to look Hades in the eyes. At that moment, the bartender arrived with their drinks.

"Can't a guy just make friendly conversation with an old cohort, babe?" Hades asked, smiling all the while. He just enjoyed toying Maleficent, knowing that soon he would be the top villain. Maleficent glared back at him, not buying a word of what he was saying.

"You would do well to cut to the chase, Hades," Maleficent scowled back at the Underworld lord, "Or I shall have my forces remove you from my city."

"Pfft, no need to get so pissy, you sat next to me," Hades said, trying to sound angry but to no avail. He was having way too much to pretend to be angry. Maleficent said nothing and tapped the side of her glass, setting the drink in the glass on fire.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of a FROZEN margarita, Mal?" Hades asked, again sadistically enjoying causing the witch's anger to grow.

"Will you just SHUT UP?" Maleficent yelled at Hades. Hades was fighting back laughter at this point.

"I guess you're still sore about getting your ass handed to you by a computer version of the kid," Hades gloated, knowing this would push her over the edge. He was right.

"FOOL!" Maleficent yelled as she quickly stood up, "You have had no better luck than I. You've constantly failed to overthrow your pathetic sex-hound brother and now you think you can waltz up into the big leagues to take Kingdom Hearts for yourself? Your a pathetic, impudent, foolish, idiotic little excuse for a-"

And with that Hades leaped from his stool, grabbed Maleficent and began to passionately kiss her. He didn't know why he had done it, nor was he really aware that he HAD done until after a few seconds. The two of them just stood there for a good 15 seconds until they both came to their senses and pulled away. They hated and each other and they had just... No it couldn't have happened. It DIDN'T happen! But it did.

The two of them stood there, staring at each other. Both of them equally taken back by what had just happened. They were villains! Dark hearted scoundrels for God's sake! This was something that happened to those preppy normal people, but not them. Everyone in the bar looked on in awe. Hades didn't know what else to do so he leaned forward and kissed her again. Blue and green shades of fire engulfed the two as they kissed and disappeared from the bar.

A cloaked man sitting at a table in the corner of the room smiled. Things had gone exactly as planned. He waved his hand in the air.

"Waitress, I'm ready to order."


	2. The Morning After

Hades woke up the next morning and sat up in bed. He yawned and reignited his hair. What an odd dream he had last night. He had dreamed that he had made out with Maleficent and then they...

_Wait a minute._ Hades thought.

This wasn't his room. This wasn't the Underworld. The room was completely different. It was a castle motif with a large fireplace in the center of it, and the bed was draped with purple and black sheets. And most alarming of all was that next to him, sound asleep, was a green skinned woman with short black hair.

Hades leaped out of bed and pulled on his clothes that were scattered around the floor. He darted out of the room.

_How did this happen?_ Hades asked himself, still not believing what he was seeing and experiencing.

But the memories were coming back to him as he ran down the stairs. He and Maleficent had... Hades shuttered at the thought. He pushed open the front doors and walked out into the streets of Traverse town. The morning light was bright and the streets were strangely empty in comparison to the bustling city that was there last night. Hades walked into the back alleyway, still trying to clear his head.

Back at the castle, Maleficent awoke from her sleep. She stretched, thinking about the dream she had last night. She and Hades had kissed and then return to the castle to... Well thank goodness it was only a dream. She slipped on her cloaked, adjusted her horned headdress, and walked out onto the balcony of her castle.

Something down below caught her eye. Her heart sank. It was Hades. Last night hadn't been a dream after all. This was impossible! She was the Mistress of All Evil, not some desperate princess. Rage swelled inside of her. Rage towards Hades for what had happened.

_What was going on with him?_ Hades pondered to himself while stumbling through the back alleyway.

He wasn't so distressed at what he had done, but, rather, who he had done it with. He hated Maleficent! She was a vile, despicable, old reptile. Hades tried to remember what his hatred felt like. He tried to reattach hatred to his thoughts of Maleficent, but to no avail. All that he could feel towards the witch was a fluttery, peaceful feeling, and he hated it! He only had one option left: he had to kill the source of these feelings. He had to kill Maleficent.

_That will do. _Maleficent thought to herself. She would have to kill Hades to eliminate these feelings. And if she couldn't kill a god? Then she'd imprison him forever in a magical vortex far away. She just had to eliminate these horrible thoughts, these horrible feelings.

_It wouldn't take much. _Hades decided. He was the Lord of the Dead, after all, and she was just a silly fairy. Killing her would be a breeze.

_It wouldn't take much._ Maleficent decided. She knew just the spell to get rid of him. It was an old black magic spell that she had learned from her mother's spell-book. It would rid her of her problem.

Hades was on his way up the sidewalk in the second district, ready to turn the old crone into a pile of ashes. She would trouble him no more.

Maleficent was on her way down the stairs, ready to trap the demon in a mystical vortex. He would trouble her no more.

Hades reached for the door at the same time that Maleficent opened it. They were both caught off guard when they saw each other there.

_What am I doing here? _Hades asked himself. _I love her. That's right: I. Love. Her._

It was the first time Hades has admitted to himself that he loved anyone since his divorce with Demeter.

_What am I doing here? _Maleficent asked herself. _I love the man. I can't go through with this._

The two ran up to each other and embraced one another in a hug, both of them realizing that without one another, they were incomplete. Whoever said that there was no such thing as "Evil Love"?

From atop the hotel, a cloaked man was watching them and smiled to himself. His suspicion had been confirmed: love was indeed stronger than hate.

"And that power will belong to me!"


End file.
